The hidden grief
by GomamonisAwsome
Summary: Saying this now. This is a femslash. (MalexMale) Don't like, stop here. Matt starts by telling Gabumon he's gay and then switches over to Gomamon and Agumon's relationship. But when Gomamon spots Agumon making out with Tentomon, The grief he feels is too much for him to hide like all the other times. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon.

Gabumon POV.

"Gabumon. Can I talk to you?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Sure. Be right over." I replied. Before I got up I gave my girlfriend Palmon's hand a squeeze.

"What is it Matt." I asked.

"Gabumon. Before our partnership is one hundred percent, I want to give you a chance to change your mind after I tell you this secret." Matt said, looking worried.

"I am sure nothing can change the fact that I want to be your partner but shoot." I replied happily.

"Gabumon…I'm gay." Matt said. For a moment I was speechless. I couldn't think of what to say. I looked him in the eye and saw tears were beginning to form.

"Okay. I guess that this is the end of our partnership?" He asked.

"No. I'm just glad you finally admitted it." I said.

"Wait, you knew?" He asked looking terrified.

"Of course I did. I can see it whenever you look at Tai." I said.

"But why didn't you say anything?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Because I didn't want you to be hurt or upset if I was wrong." I said starting to get scared. Matt noticed and his glare changed back into tears. I walked forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"Gabumon. I'm sorry I got angry. I'm sorry about scaring you. I'm sorry you don't have the partner you deserve!" He said through sobs.

"No. Don't be. Digimon are the same way. Some of us are straight. Some of us are gay. In fact, a couple of digimon in our group are gay." I said comfortingly.

"What? Since when are the digimon in our group gay?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Since they digivolved into rookies. They thought each other were the most adorable creatures on earth." I said smiling. "And who are we to judge them?"

"I guess we have no place judging them." He replied looking more confident.

"Can we go back to camp now? I feel exposed and unqualified for the job of protecting you out here." I said getting nervous.

"Sure." Matt said with a smile.

"Oh, also, can I tell Palmon? She knows when I keep a secret and she doesn't like it…" I asked trailing off.

"Sure. Just make sure she doesn't tell Mimi. She will tell Joe, than Joe will tell TK, than TK will tell Izzy, than Izzy will tell Sora, than Sora will tell Kari, than Kari will tell Tai." He said.

"OK. And thank you for not asking about the digimon in our group. I would've had to tell you. And I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship." I said, growing tired from the long day.

"Alright, hey, do you want me to carry you back to camp? You're looking very tired." Matt asked, his voice full of concern.

"That would be greatly appreciated." I said.

I slipped into sleep as Matt put me into his arms and slowly walked. When we walked back into camp I was awoken by soft crying and Mimi yelling at Tai.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO PALMON?" She yelled.

"I…I don't know." Tai cautiously said.

"Then will you apologize now?" Mimi asked.

"Palmon, I'm sorry I said you were a worthless weed. Will you be able to find it in your heart to forgive me?" Tai asked.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry I hit you with the poison ivy that was supposed to get the bee on Gomamon." Palmon said through sniffles.

"And that was very upsetting that you tried to hurt a bee." Tentomon said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want one of my friends getting hurt. I know that Gomamon can't handle bee venom very well." Palmon said apologetically to Tentomon.

"Okay. I think it is time for bed. I don't want to wake up and find someone like MetalSeadromon attacking us." Tai said. I looked up and saw the small happy twinkle in Matt's eye.

"Matt. Do you want me to… tell the others?" I asked whispering into his ear.

"Gabumon. I am not sure they're ready to know yet. Especially TK. I don't want to end up being the one to be forced to leave because of something like this. Please Gabumon. Just give it a week?" He asked.

"Okay. But I'm telling Palmon tonight." I said firmly. I walking over and laying down next to Palmon.

"Hey Gab. What did Matt want to talk to you about?" Palmon asked.

"He wanted to talk to me about something very personal. Something that he thought could have destroyed our partnership." I replied.

"Awwwww come ooooooon. Please tell me." She said in her whiney voice.

"Okay. But you must not tell Mimi. Matt wanted to tell me that…That he's gay." I said.

"Gay as in happy or gay as in, Gomamon and Agumon gay?" Palmon asked.

"Gay as in Gomamon Agumon gay." I replied. Seeing as it was common knowledge among us digimon that Gomamon and Agumon were dating each other, we were able to use this to determine the differences of things.

"Oh. Well that is Okay." She replied snuggling into my fur to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Pal." I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Gabumon." She said drifting to sleep.

Gomamon POV.

As I was falling asleep in Joe's bag I heard a small rustling in the bushes around me. I poked my head out and was met with an enthusiastic Agumon.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" He asked quietly. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Good how about you?" I asked. His face instantly fell. "Agumon tell me what happened." I said with slight urgency. He fell into my arms and started crying.

"I heard Gabumon telling Matt about our relationship." He said through sobs.

"What? I can't believe Gabumon would betray us like that." I said quietly, tears beginning to form in my eyes. 'How could he do this? Now Joe and Tai are going to find out and abandon us.' I thought.

"Why would he do that? I didn't want Joe to know I'm gay…" I said.

"I didn't want Tai to either. But it looks like now we have to tell them about it before Matt does." Agumon said calming down.

"I think I'll tell Joe right now." I said. "Stay in his bag."

"Be careful Gomamon. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you." Agumon said.

"I love you too. If were not back within an hour get Tai and come for us." I said. I went over to Joe's sleeping body and shook him awake.

"Joe I need to talk to you." I said. Apparently he heard the urgency in my voice and decided not to argue. We walked until we were out of earshot.

"What is it Gomamon?" He asked.

"Joe. Will you want to be my partner no matter what?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"Joe, please answer. Will you want to be my partner no matter what?" I asked again.

"Of course Gomamon. You are my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Joe. I'm…I'm gay." I said with a lump forming in my throat.

"Gomamon. It's okay. I don't care if you love male or female mons. As long as your happy." Joe said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Joe."

"Yeah Gomamon?"

"Joe. I'm in a relationship with Agumon." I said.

"Does Tai know?" He asked.

"No. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just, I thought you would abandon me out of disgust." I said as I could feel those damn tears welling in my eyes again.

"Gomamon, don't cry." Joe said and he rubbed my head along my red hair until I stopped.

"I am a disgusting creature." I said to Joe as I stopped crying. Joe gave me a quick flick on the end of the ear, which is my most vulnerable point and hurt like hell.

"OW. What did you do that for?" I asked as I rubbed it.

"For telling such a blatant lie." Joe replied firmly.

"But I AM a disgusting creature Joe. I like male digimon.!" I cried. Joe gave my ear another flick.

"Don't you ever say that. Never again do I want to hear my best friend think of himself as disgusting." Joe said still keeping that firm gaze locked with mine.

We both stopped as we heard a loud thump and a cry of pain. Me and Joe both knew who it was.

"AGUMON!" we shouted as we ran over to him. I could see his digital blood trailing ever so slightly from his mouth.

"Agumon what happened?" I demanded as I held him.

"T…Tai didn't take our relationship to well…" He said as he closed his eyes.

"No." I said paling. "No AGUMON PLEASE. I NEED YOU!" I shouted as I cried into his shoulder.

Right then Tai came walking.

"Well. Look. Our digimon are faggots Joe. Doesn't that make you sick?" He asked.

"Not as sick as someone who would kill their own partner over something as simple as this." Joe spat.

"You know Joe, I think you just crossed the line between bravery and stupidity. I better teach you a lesson about manners." Tai said wickedly pulling out a knife. He started advancing on Joe who stood in one spot. Not moving to show Tai just how powerless his threat was. He was just about to stab Joe when,

"MARCHING FISHES!" I shouted as five different colored fish took out the knife and pushed Tai back about six feet.

"Oh look. Even his attacks follow his fag style. Rainbow fisheys." He said with a sneer.

"Tai. If you call Gomamon a fag one more time," Joe said, and you could literally see the fire in his eyes. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

I woke suddenly. Looking around, I saw Gabumon and Palmon laying off to one side, Matt laying alone, Joe and Mimi laying close to the fire, Sora leaning her head on Biyomon, and Tai walking away.

"Agumon. Go get Tai. I'm going to see if I can get Joe up." I said quickly. My boymon hopped up and ran after Tai calling his name. And I went over to the fire and shook Joe awake.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Oh. It's just you Gomamon. What do you need?"

"Joe I know now probably isn't a good time, but Agumon and Tai's partnership could end right now if we don't get over there and talk to him!" I whispered urgently.

"Wo wo wo wow o. WO. Why could it come to an end?" Joe asked.

"Because…Because Agumon is my boymon Joe. We're dating. I'm gay Joe." I said.

"Gomamon. It's OK. I won't judge love. OK lets go and check on Tai and Agumon." Joe said determined. When we were nearing what I saw wasn't what I expected. I saw Tai sleeping in a tree a little ways off but I saw Agumon…Making out with Tentomon. Who was apparently able to remove his outer shell. A loud sob escaped my throat and they stopped.

"Gomamon! Gomamon wait!" Agumon shouted. I knew he could move faster on land, but if I reached the water, I would be able to disappear for a long time. I looked back and saw Agumon chasing after me and I saw Joe standing there unable to move. OH NO! I forgot about Joe. What is something happened and I couldn't digivolve into Ikkakumon and protect him? I stopped and allowed Agumon to catch up with me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as I stood there. "Well. What?"

"I was hoping to get away and somehow escape what I saw. But then I thought about what would happen to Joe if I couldn't protect him. And know that that is the only reason I stopped running." I said as tears cascaded down my face.

"Gomamon I-"

"No. Don't make up some excuse. Just be happy with Tentomon." I said as I began walking back to Joe who had gotten over his stupor and ran to pick Gomamon up.

"Gomamon. I'm so sorry." He said as he walked back to the camp site. "I'm sorry you went through that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop you from running." Joe said as a tear trickled down his face.

"Actually, it was the exact opposite of what you think. You were what made me stop. Me not being able to digivolve to Ikkakumon to protect you made me stop running." I said.

"Joe?" I asked.

"Yes Gomamon?"

"Joe, why do you care about me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because your my best friend. And friends don't leave friends behind." Joe said.


	2. Chap 2: Gabumon takes a fateful step?

The hidden grief chap. 2.

Gomamon POV.

Joe had carried me all the way back to camp and woke the other digimon up asking them to keep me safe and to keep Agumon and Tentomon away from me. They didn't question him when they saw the look on his face. Patamon and Gatomon had come over to me and snuggled up.

"Gomamon, would you like to talk about what happened?" Patamon asked. I shook my head and started to cry again.

"Oh my goodness you poor mon. I'll keep those two away from you!" Palmon said looking very upset.

"Yes. I believe Joe was very clear in requesting that. I will help also." Gabumon said.

"T…Thank you Palmon and you too Gabumon, but I don't see the reason. Agumon wants Tentomon instead of me now. So I have to accept it." I told them.

"No." Agumon said walking up. "You don't have to accept it."

"Please Agumon. You know I cannot take this now. I have lost my control on my grief. I have to let it all go. Maybe it would be better if I was deleted in the process." I said. To which Gatomon walked over and slapped me so hard her glove fell off. Everyone was surprised to see she had major tears in her eyes.

"Don't you EVER say that again Gomamon, EVER!" She said as her tears fell. The only other time Gatomon had shed tears was when Wizardmon had sacrificed himself to save her and Kari.

"Gatomon. I didn't know you cared so much about me." I said. "I'm a worthless mon. Nobody should be punished by my presence. Joe should've been partnered with a better digimon than worthless me." My heart broke as I saw Joe come out from behind a bush and run over to me crying.

"Oh Gomamon, you aren't worthless. I love you Gomamon, I NEED you. Did you know that when we first came here, I didn't want to be alive? My parents decided to send me to summer camp to try to boost my mood. When I thought that we were going to be alone I was going to kill myself." Joe said crying. By now the entire camp was awake from the sound of Gatomon wailing and Joe's sad story. "But you changed all of that. I want to be alive, to be fighting. I want to protect you. I can't lose you." He finished.

"Joe. I can't believe you didn't say something…" Mimi said.

"Yeah Joe, we all need you. Even though you don't realize it, you and Gomamon are the glue that keeps us from losing sight of what's real and what isn't." Sora said.

"Joe. If you want to talk, I know exactly what you're going through." Matt said quietly. They all realized Tentomon had been sitting there silently the entire time.

"Gomamon. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I don't expect you to acknowledge this but I'm sorry." Tentomon said.

"Don't be. Agumon wants you. Not me. I need to get over it. I just hope that you can make Agumon happy with what you have that I don't." I said.

"Hey guys, do you know why Gatomon is so upset?" Kari asked.

"It's because Gomamon said it might be better if he was deleted." Izzy said.

"T…That's right. I don't want to lose another friend. After Wizardmon I don't think I can stand by and watch another friend die." Gatomon said.

"Kari?" Tai asked as he walked back into camp. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Maybe if you weren't an ignorant asshole you would know." She spat.

"OK. Someone better tell me what the hell is going on right now. Because I have only seen Gatomon cry once and I don't think she would do it again without a good reason." Tai finished.

"Tai. I'm gay. I had been dating Gomamon until he saw me and Tentomon making out." Agumon said. At this I put my head into Joe's shoulder and cried more.

'How can one creature cry so much' I thought. 'I'm a worthless being who doesn't deserve a friend like Joe!'

"Gomamon, Gomamon please don't cry." Joe said through tears of his own. He had placed his face into my shoulder and we cried together.

"Joe, I'm sorry I'm so worthless. I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." I said to him. Once again, Gatomon slapped me. Not as hard as before but still hard enough to deepen the red mark on my already burning face.

"Stop talking like that right now! I mean it Gomamon. You deserve to be happy like everyone else!" Gatomon insisted. 'Everyone but me.' She thought.

"Gatomon. Please don't look so sad. It hurts me more than any punch anyone can throw at me." Kari said

"Wanna test that theory out Kari?" Patamon said jokingly. This made Gatomon laugh. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound that could possibly be made. It filled everyone with joy and happiness. Except me. I remained sad, depressed. I felt more abandoned now than ever.

Gatomon POV.

I can't believe I laughed. I never laugh. My vocal chords shouldn't have been able to make that sound.

"Gatomon, why are you looking so upset?" Kari asked.

"Because. When I was working with Myotismon I laughed at every little mistake anyone made. And I made the mistake of laughing at one of his. He sevored the vocal chords that made me laugh. He permanently stopped my laughter. I thought I couldn't laugh. But now I know otherwise." I said.

"But why did you laugh, I think you made Gomamon feel even worse." Kari said. I looked at Gomamon and he did indeed, look worse. I immediately felt pain and anguish. I had lost my friend Wizardmon to Myotismon, Kari got sick while I was supposed to protect her, and now the one I loved had admitted to being gay. This has got to be the worst possible chain of events that happened to me yet. I decided I would tell Gomamon how I felt about him.

(Later that week while everyone was asleep. Change to Gomamon POV.)

I had been up for hours crying while the others slowly fell asleep. This made me cry more because I saw Agumon and Tentomon put their arms around each other and fall asleep together. 'Just like we used to Agu' I thought. I hadn't noticed the presence right next to me until they put their paw on my shoulder. I turned to see Gatomon sitting there.

"Gomamon, can I talk to you?" She asked me.

"Sure Gatomon. What's up?" I said trying to go back to my happy cheerful state. I failed miserably.

"Gomamon. This may come as a shock to you, but I love you. And I mean way past the best friend stage I had for years, I mean REALLY love you." She said. I laid there shocked.

"Oh Gatomon, I'm sorry. But now you know that I like other male digimon. I really am sorry if I broke your heart." I said feeling more tears well up in my eyes.

"Gomamon, it's OK. As long as your happy I really am no one to judge you. Just try to stop being sad, for me?" Gatomon asked.

"Ok. I'll try. But I just can't seem to stop these tears from flowing. Gatomon, I have loved you for years, but more like a big brother sort of way." I said.

"Gomamon, now that I know you better, I feel more of a sisterly connection to you." Gatomon said to me.

"Gatomon, I'll try to stop being sad, if I can. If I'm not back to my normal state by tomorrow, I won't be ever again. Now please try to get some sleep." I said.

"OK Gomamon. Goodnight." She said as she laid her head down into my chest. I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Gatomon." I whispered. I looked over at where Gabumon and Palmon were sleeping and my heart broke again.

"Goodnight Gabumon. I love you." I said a little loudly and I saw his ears twitch. I immediately pretended to be asleep. He got up quietly and walked over to me. He sat down right beside me.

"Oh come on now you don't expect me to be fooled by your fake sleeping do you?" He asked quietly.

"What gave it away?" I asked.

"The fact that you never sleep next to the fire, and the fact that not a moment earlier you said, 'Goodnight Gabumon, I love you." He said.

"Gabumon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'' I was cut off as Gabumon leaned in and kissed me. I was so surprised at this for the first time in days I wasn't thinking about Agumon and Tentomon making out.

"Gabumon that was…amazing." I said as I felt a blush creep up onto my face.

"Gomamon, I have liked you for a few days. I explained everything to Palmon and she entirely understands. She said that I could ask you out and that if you said no, she would kick your ass." Gabumon said.

"Gabumon, I love you. Please, if you are infatuated with someone else let me know now so that I don't get hurt like I did with Agumon. If you find yourself liking someone else, just say so. I will understand, Just please don't lie to me like Agumon did." I said as tears filed my eyes.

"Gomamon. I'll never hurt you like Agumon did." Gabumon said flatly.

"Gabumon." I said.

"Yes Gomamon?" He said.

"Your tail is on fire."


	3. Chap 3 Tell you everything about me?

Chap. 3. Hidden anguish once again?

Gabumon POV.

I had been together with my boyfriend Gomamon for about a week when I noticed a change in his behavior. I had asked him and Palmon if we could keep it a secret so I could talk to Matt until I told them I had. They had both agreed.

"Hey Joe, has Gomamon seemed strange to you recently?" I asked him.

"Yeah Gabuon, now that I think about it. He has been acting distant for the last two days. Do you have any clue why?" Joe asked me.

"Yes, in fact I do know why." I replied.

"Will you tell me? I'm worried about my partner!" Joe exclaimed.

"Do you promise not to tell Matt?" I asked.

"I promise on the crest of reliability." He said.

"Me and Gomamon have been going out for about a week now." I said.

"What? You and Gomamon?" Joe asked incredulously.

"Yes, me and Gomamon. A water elemental and an ice elemental. I never thought you two could mix." Joe said, still quite shocked at what I had told him.

"Joe. He's been acting this way because we can't publicly display our affection. We have to wait until late at night. I don't want Matt to know about me." I said blushing deeply.

"Know what about you Gabumon?" Matt said walking up to where we were standing and talking.

"Matt, I'm dating Gomamon." I said flatly.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN HARBORING SECRET FEELINGS FOR JOE AND OUR DIGIMON ARE DATING?" Matt shouted.

"Ummm, Matt?"

"WHAT!?" He said still fuming.

"The "Secret feelings" aren't so secret anymore. Joe IS standing right there." I said nervously. Matt automatically turned to see Joe standing there awkwardly.

"Matt, I've had secret feelings for YOU since we arrived on file island." Joe said blushing.

"So, we've had feelings for each other and we didn't know it?" Matt asked. To reply Joe leaned in and kissed Matt. Starting slow at first but then getting passionate until they finally had to break away for air.

"Joe, I love you." Matt said.

"I love you too Matt." Joe said looking directly into his eyes. Gomamon chose that moment to walk up to us.

"Hey Gabumon what ya up to?" He asked.

"Watching our partners make out after admitting feelings for each other." I said.

"Did you tell Matt?" Gomamon asked eagerly. To which I replied by leaning in and kissing him.

"Oh Gabumon." He said blushing. Meanwhile our partners had started getting very passionate. To the point where Joe had his hands up Matt's shirt and Matt had his hands on Joe's but.

"GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tai asked.

"Making out." Matt replied.

"Well who said you could?" Tai asked.

"I did. I didn't want to fuck up you and Sora's relationship by admitting feelings for you. So I found love in Joe." Matt said.

"Well, you really should do this somewhere else. Just try to stay private about it OK?" Tai asked.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, just because we are in a gay relationship we have to keep our feelings private, while you and Sora can make out anytime anywhere?" Joe asked getting offended.

"Well-"

"If I didn't know better I would think you are jealous of Joe and Matt's sudden feelings for each other." Agumon said walking up.

"Don't get involved Agumon. You were the one who got everyone like this when you were dating that fag Gomamon!" Tai yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately looked to Gomamon. Tai sensed he had crossed a line.

"Gomamon I'm-"

"Stop. Just stop. I get the hint. I guess nobody needs a fag like me around." Gomamon said. And with that he ran off and dived into the nearest lake.

"Guys I never meant…I didn't mean…" Tai tried.

"You don't have to mean it to hurt someone, Tai." Sora said thoughtfully. Nobody noticed me trying to get everyone's attention until I finally had enough.

"Blue Blaster!" I shouted and shot the small spherical shape at a tree, which in turn fell down creating a dust cloud. Everyone stopped and stared.

"None of you knows the severity of the situation at hand! We need to find Gomamon before he tries to kill himself. If we don't, he will attempt until he succeeds!" I shouted.

"No. I will not let it happen. This is my fault. I need to fix this." Tai said.

"No, we all need to try." I said.

"Let's start the search!" Joe shouted.

Gomamon POV.

After Tai had said what he really thought of me I snapped. I ran until I found a lake and dived in.

I swam around a little bit until I found what I was looking for. The sharpest stone in the lake. I grabbed it and resurfaced. I swam until I was on a rock and climbed up. I looked at the rock and the sharp edge it had on it. 'Am I really going to kill myself?' I asked myself. I turned the rock over in my flipper many times before finally deciding that I would carve words first. I raised the underside of my flipper and began carving the word I needed in there.

Pain. That was the first word I carved. The second came unknowingly. The second word was anguish. The third I tried hard for. Love. And in my other flipper I decided I would carve a message to Gabumon.

Dear Gabumon,

I am sorry if I hurt you. I probably didn't though. My death won't mean anything to anyone. I love you. Stay strong. Protect Joe for me will you?

I began raising the rock to my neck. Slowly. I pressed the sharp rock into the skin and fur that resided there. 'Here I go.' I thought. The next thing I heard was a strangely feline voice shrieking.

"NOOOO!" The voice screamed and tackled me. When I really realized what happened there I looked up to see Gatomon crying into my chest.

"Gomamon please don't kill yourself. I need someone like a brother to help me. I need YOU." Gatomon cried.

"Gatomon…" I said weakly before passing out.

When I came next I was warm. My flippers were bandaged and lifted my head off the soft covering it was on. A flash of blue fur and yellow is what I saw.

"Gabumon…Did you, did you take off your fur?" I asked surprised that he cared about me so much.

"Yes my love. I did so I could keep you warm and dry while the others find wood and food." Gabumon said embarrassed. "Matt, Kari, and Gatomon and I stayed here. We let Joe go but only if he stayed within twenty feet of camp."

"Gomamon, why would you even consider killing yourself?" Gatomon asked through tears.

"I wanted to because I annoyed Tai, Gabumon wanted our affection secret, I was the reason Palmon and Gabumon aren't dating, and Joe doesn't need me anymore because he has Matt and Gabumon." I finished.

"Gomamon I DO need you. More than you think." Joe said walking up.

"Joe I know you just got here, and I know this will be really annoying, but will you take, Matt, Kari, and Gatomon and get out of earshot?" Gabumon asked.

"Sure Gabumon. Just be gentle. And use a condom I don't want-OUCH Kari, ow that hurts Kari, ouch ah" Joe said/screamed as Kari dragged him away by the ear. How a little girl like her could reach Joe's ear to begin with was a mystery.

"I don't think that's what Gabumon wanted us to leave about!" Kari said sharply. Gabumon waited until the others had left.

"So, why DID you want the others to leave?" I asked.

"Because. I want us to get to know each other better. So were going to sit here and tell each other everything." Gabumon said.

(One talk and embarrassing fur removal from Gabumon later)

"OK. So are we all clear on this?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes Gabu." I said. For some reason seeing Gabumon without his fur was a major turn on for me. I had caught Gabumon looking down there while I was hard. But he then put the fur back on and became Gabumon again.

"Gabu, can I try your fur on?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you if I could try your fur on." I said again.

"I suppose I could just this once." He said as he slipped it off. He noticed me looking at him all over the place.

"Gomamon, does seeing me without my fur turn you on?" I asked.

"In all honesty yes. It really does." I said.

"Well why don't me and you have some fun?" Gabumon asked as he came over.

"Okay. But first, let me prepare myself." I said.

(One sex scene later.)

"Oh Gabumon, that was, oh that IS amazing. I've never felt something as amazing as that before ever." I said in between pants.

"Oh Gomamon, you made me feel…Amazing." Gabumon finished.

"Oh, I'm so tired. Wake me up when we leave." I said. Before I passed out I could hear Gabumon whisper, I love you to me.


	4. Chapter 4 You aren't my son?

Take numba seven.

Gabumon POV.

I went to the water with my boymon for a swim.

"Come oooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn this is sooooooooooooooooo boring waiting for you to get in here." Gomamon said.

"I need to get over there first. I mean, come on I am not even within thirty yards of the lake." I said laughing.

"Well, come ooooooonnnnnnn the water is super cold. It feels amazing on my scars." Gomamon said, suddenly looking down at the water. I got a bad feeling, Gomamon has lungs not gills. I suddenly realized what was happening.

"NO! GOMAMON, STOP!" I shouted.

"I love you Gabumon. I will be there to protect you. If I'm dead how can I protect you?" Gomamon asked.

I suddenly burst into tears and fell onto my arms. Gomamon ran up to me and held me in his arms.

"Gabumon, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm crying because I love you so much. I can't believe that you are willing to protect me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I want you to live your life, happy, and okay. You of all digimon deserve to be happy. The people who have endured the most pain deserve to be the happiest." I said as my tears stopped flowing.

"What do you love about me the most?" Gomamon asked me suddenly looking sad but smiling.

"I love everything. But the most I would have to say, your eyes. They may contradict your hair but your eyes are so pure and so happy that even the saddest digimon is slightly happier after they look in your eyes," I said. "Now, what do you love about me the most?"

"I love your fur. It makes me feel happy and safe. I can't stand spending a day when I don't run my flippers across it's amazing surface." Gomamon replied.

Tentomon POV.

I have felt awful every day since that time that me and Agumon made out and Gomamon saw us doing it.

'_Why did I have to go and fuck up their relationship[ like that?'_

"Tentomon, tell me what's bothering you." Izzy said to me.

"Nothing, why would anything be bothering me?" I hid behind my exoskeleton.

"Don't give me that fake bullshit Tentomon, now tell me what's bothering you." Izzy said.

"I feel awful. I was taking a walk when Agumon asked me what I was up so late for. When I told him it was nothing he looked me in the eye and said the same thing you just said to me. So I told him someone had hurt me deeply and when he asked who, I kissed him. He whispered I love you before deepening the kiss. That was when Joe and Gomamon showed up. Agumon looked devastated when Gomamon wouldn't accept his apology. So he found comfort in me Izzy." I said.

"Wow. Weren't you and Gomamon best friends though?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. That's why I feel so awful. I hurt my best friend and ended up with his boymon." I said looking down.

"Oh. Well, I can't help you here but I can say just talk to him or at least apologize." Izzy said to me.

"Okay, I will do that," I said. Knowing in my heart that I will never find another friend like him.

Gomamon POV.

I had just finished drying off when I felt a warm breath hit my back. Only one person was able to breathe that warmly.

"MARCHING FISHES!" I shouted and turned around to see Agumon being attacked by multiple fish.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted and toasted the six fish I had launched. "Just hear me out!"

"What do you have to tell me? More lies like, I'm sorry, or I don't want you getting hurt, oh I know, how about the biggest lie you ever told me, THAT YOU LOVED ME." I shouted in hatred.

"I DID love you." Agumon shouted.

"No. You didn't love me. All this time, all the time we were together. That was all a ploy to make someone jealous, wasn't it?" I asked. Agumon didn't reply. I began crying and fell backwards into the arms of my boymon. "I thought you loved me. I thought you cared. But I didn't know you were that low." I said as I blacked out.

When I came to I was wrapped in a warm blanket and had a cold cloth on my forehead.

"G…Gabumon? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm here Gomamon. I will never leave your side like he did." Gabumon said looking sadly into my eyes.

"I…I love you Gabumon. Please, PLEASE just tell me if you're doing what he did." I said crying into his fur.

"Don't you ever think I would do that to you." Gabumon said.

"Look, Gomamon I'm sorry that I…" Agumon started.

"No. No you're not. You wanted Tentomon, well now you have him. Don't lie to me more than you already have. I don't want to live through constant lies." I said. Crying more deeply.

"Agumon please don't bother Gomamon." Gabumon said quietly.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot talk to?" Agumon asked.

"Guys, stop it." I said.

"I'm someone who treats Gomamon how he deserves to be treated." Gabumon said.

"Stop it NOW." I said louder.

"Well then. If you two are dating I guess I can go have sex with Tentomon then. See you later losers." Agumon said. "Oh, one more thing. PEPPER BREATH!"

Gabumon jumped into it to save me.

"GABUMON!" I screamed fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Gomamon, I love you. Please, don't worry. I'll be ok." He said smiling at me. The moment I seen the burn on his face I knew he wouldn't be ok. He would be scarred for life.

"Gabumon, if you want, you can come with me and Matt and Gomamon." Joe said as he and Matt walked up hand in hand.

"Go where?" Gabumon asked.

"Earth. We found the port. If we go back, you won't ever have to see Agumon again. We will all live together." Matt said.

"I won't force you to go if you want to. But I would love it if you would." I said.

"Okay, let's go. We need to stop running anyway don't we?" I asked.

"Okay. Let's go. I want a nice good cheeseburger." Matt said.

(Taveling to Earth.)

"Wooooooooooooooooooow, you guys actually live here?" Gabumon asked.

"You've been here before." Matt stated.

"But you didn't take us to see anything. You just took us here so we could help protect your world." He pointed out.

"True. OK, we'll look around for a little bit and then we'll have to go over to Tai's house and explain why we aren't spending the summer in the digital world like all the others." Joe said.

"I'm sorry Gomamon but we have to. If we don't Kari's mom will kill us." Matt said, looking genuinely sorry.

"Hey, let's not be sorry, we came back to try to chear me up not make me feel worse by saying you're sorry," I said trying to lighten the mood. Just then a flash and Kari stood next to us with TK, Gatomon, and Patamon.

"Hey, sorry we missed you, but we couldn't stay there. Why don't we head over to TK's building and see if Yolei and Cody want to hang out." Kari said.

"Oh come on now, why don't we grab Davis too. I love hearing the way Veemon calls him Davish." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon, I thought we were dating. Does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Patamon asked.

"Of course not! I just enjoy hearing Veemon piss Davis off." Gatomon replied giving Patamon a hug.

"Okay. I guess I can live with that. After all, Davis has gotten jealous of TK quite a few times." Patamon replied.

"Whatever we do, let's just get out of this damn computer lab." Matt said.

"Hey Matt, while we're here can I see dad?" TK asked Matt.

"Why don't we call and ask Mom if it's ok first." Matt said. "Then we can ask dad. I think I'm going to come out to dad if your there. I am turning eighteen in a few weeks. And if anything happens will you let me move into your apartment Joe?"

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you out in the cold too freeze?" Joe asked.

"Joe." I said.

"Yes Gomamon?" He asked.

"It's summer. And also I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. Let me get some money from the ATM and then we'll go get something." He replied as he put me down.

I felt a heavy boot come down on my flipper and I screamed in pain. When I looked up I saw a fat kid standing in front of me.

"Hey look guys. A stupid seal that can talk." He sneered as he bent down to pick me up. We had left the computer lab and were walking down town for a bit while we had our conversation.

"STOP." Matt and Joe said at the same time.

"Are you going to make me?" He asked.

"NO THEY WON'T. BUT I SURE AS HELL WILL IF YOU DON'T STEP AWAY THIS MOMENT." Gabumon said growling.

"Oh look a puppy. Fetch me a stick." The kid said as he pushed Gabumon over.

"Gabumon. Let's just get this over with. We both know this kid won't leave us alone until we do." Matt said annoyed.

"Oh, are you gonna fight me?" He asked laughing.

"Gabumon digivolve to…GARURUMON."

"So kid, you still wanna act all tough?" Garurumon asked as he towered above him in his giant wolf form.

"I think I'll leave you alone now." He said and ran away.

"Hey guys! Over here quick! Gomamon needs pain medicine and a sling NOW. He tried to digivolve into Ikkakumon in his state!" Gatomon wailed.

"That should have only misplaced the bone a little." Joe said.

"You don't understand! Digimon can literally die of pain!" Gatomon wailed.

"HERE. Take this." Joe said to me and handed me a pill. I swallowed it and began feeling drowsy.

"What is this?" I asked as my eyes closed.

"It'll put you to sleep. Allowing me to reset your bone without you feeling the pain," Joe said.

Garurumon/Gabumon POV.

They put my boymon on my back and I ran off in the direction of Joe's apartment.

"Put him down on the couch." Joe said after I had dedigivolved back into Gabumon.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll run off and get him the burger and fries he asked for. Make sure he has them when he wakes up." Mat said. "TK come on. We'll stop at dads after we get them back."

"Okay. Patamon Come on! We'll need you in case. And I think that Kari and Gatomon should stay here with Gabumon Joe and Gomamon." TK said.

"OK. Meet back here in at least two hours." Kari said. We watched as my partner and Kari and Gatomon's boyfriends flew/ran off.

"Kari, will you tell us why you left Tai in the digital world with the others?" I asked using my innocent eyes.

"Okay, well, after you guys left, even if it was only for a second, Tai and Agumon started acting all high and mighty. Tai was saying stuff like, 'I am better then all of you. I don't need any of you losers here with me.' So me and TK decided fine. I guess we'll be leaving then." Kari said.

"Oh. Will you tell me what Agumon said?" Joe asked while he put Gomamon's flipper into a cast and sling.

"He said stuff like, 'I only need Tentomon and the rest of you are not as important as we are.' So the others got pissed and went separate ways. Only me and TK had decided it was time to come back." She finished. Gomamon's sleeping pill wore off and he woke up.

"Kari, Gatomon, Joe?" He asked as his eyes still came into focus. "GABUMON!"

Gomamon tried to stand up but Joe carefully placed a hand on his chest and wouldn't let him.

"I may only be a doctor in training, but I sure know when to keep someone off of their flipper." Joe said.

Matt POV.

Me and TK had been running back to Joe's apartment with the bag that contained everyone's food. Patamon flew overhead carrying the drinks on his back. When we got back we dropped the food off and grabbed Joe taking him over to my dad's place.

"Hey dad, I'm home early." I said as I walked in.

"Huh? Oh hey Matt. You're home exactly three months early." He said.

"Hey dad, I brought someone with me." Matt said stepping aside revealing TK.

"TK? What are you doing here? Does your mother know you came by?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep. I called and talked to her." TK said as he walked up and hugged his father.

"Hello Joe. Nice to see you again." He said just noticing the blue haired boy's presence.

"Hello Mr. Ishida." Joe said.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked quietly.

"I wanted to talk about something dad." I said quietly.

"Okay…What is it?" He asked.

"Dad…I'm gay. Joe is my boyfriend." Matt said.

"You…Are gay?" He asked like he just learned what the word meant.

"Yes dad." I said looking down. Dad walked over and tilted my face up so I could look him in the eye, then punched me in the jaw.

"Pack your bags and leave faggot boy!" He said angrily.

"Yes dad." I said trudging off to my room dejectedly. I heard him and TK fighting.

"Why did you hit him dad?" TK asked.

"Because I don't need him influencing you!" Our father replied.

"I am going to go help him pack his bags." TK said.

I walked out with my bag over my shoulder just in time to see dad about ready to turn TK around and punch him too, but then I heard Patamon's voice and knew things would be OK.

"Boom Bubble, POP" He shouted as our dad was stumbled in time for TK to disappear behind Joe, who was next to the front door.

"Bye dad." I said as I was walking out the door.

"Don't call me dad. You aren't my son." He said harshly as he slammed the door.

We made it back to Joe's apartment before I began crying.

"Shh Shh. Everything is okay Matt. I love you." Joe said as he hugged me.

"I love you too Joe." I said.

The End.

Author's note.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I decided I needed to start anew story, so if you want, read my sequel, Listen to your heart.

Shoutouts to all who read,

Thank you. Miranda, I know you will kill me at school tomorrow for this but, I need to start a new story. I don't like mine to get longer than ten chapters at most.

Look for the sequel and until next time, Peace everyone.

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon or any of the characters I mentioned in the story. EXCEPT, the fat kid.


End file.
